A Thousand Years
by EmergentWriter
Summary: A songfic to Christina Perri's song A Thousand Years, describing Tris's journey through the Dauntless initiation. First fic here, R&R! Flames cheerfully accepted ; Rated T to be safe, because, after all, this IS Divergent.
1. Chapter 1

So, this is my first fanfic on here. No beta, no nothing, so don't blame me if it's crappy. Cute little oneshot. This is based on the song A Thousand Years by Christina Perri, little songfic telling how Tris and Four's relationship developed. R&R! Flames keep me warm at night ;)

Disclaimer; What, you guys think I bought the copyright to Divergent on Craigslist? Think again. All rights remain with the wonderful Veronica Roth. Nor do I own the song A Thousand Years.

**A Thousand Years**

**Tris POV**

_HEARTS BEAT FAST; COLOURS AND PROMISES_

Divergent. Tori's words spin around my head over and over as I gaze at the bowls in front of me. Five bowls. Five choices.

I can follow Caleb and become Erudite, become lost in the endless pursuit of knowledge. Wear blue all of my numbered days. Blue, the colour of the divine. But how can I, after the accusations they have launched against my father? No. Not Erudite. Not the bowl filled to the brim with rippling water.

Amity is out of the question. Friendly reds and yellows do not appeal to me. It is not in my nature to be caring, to be nurturing. I barely spare that bowl a glance before my eyes slide over to the next.

I can't be a Candor. I lie too well. The aptitude test certainly showed that much. I see my pale, frightened face reflected in the broken glass of the Candor bowl. Black and white, truth and lies. Unfortunately, I fall into the varying shades of grey.

So now it is what I suppose I always knew it would come down to. Abnegation or Dauntless. Rounded stones or sharp, flickering flames. Unassuming grey or strong black. My hands seem to make the choice of their own accord. Slashing the knife across my outstretched palm, holding the pooled blood over the bowl. Watching it sizzle on the flames. I am selfish. I am brave. I am Dauntless. I am Tris.

_HOW TO BE BRAVE, HOW CAN I LOVE WHEN I'M AFRAID TO FALL?_

The initiation is taking its toll on me. I can already feel quiet Beatrice Prior slipping away from me, feel Tris take her place. Feel myself becoming braver, stronger. Feel myself maybe, just maybe, falling. And it scares me.

In Abnegation, you are trained to forget yourself. You do what is best for your community. You do not fall in love. Which is what I think I may be doing.

I think I may be falling for Four.

_BUT WATCHING YOU STAND ALONE, ALL OF MY DOUBT SUDDENLY GOES AWAY SOMEHOW_

In that one moment, I know that I am Dauntless, through and through. I am brave enough to jump off of a seven-story skyscaper. I am brave enough stand up to Peter. I am brave enough to have knives thrown at me for my friend.

And now I am brave enough to hold his hand. To walk up beside Four and slip my small hand into his larger one. I can still hear his words; "You belong here, you know that?" And I do. Beyond a shadow of a doubt, I know.

_ONE STEP CLOSER..._

Am I brave enough to take one step closer? No. I turn and run after Marlene and Uriah, leaving Four to stare after me, wondering what, exactly, just happened.

_I HAVE DIED EVERY DAY WAITING FOR YOU_

There is no way to describe this feeling. It is like every day, every moment of my life wasted in Abnegation, I have been missing something. Something that the Abnegation leaders prohibited.

And now that I have finally found that exhilarating piece of life, I can't see how I ever lived without it. I am finally alive.

_DARLING, DON'T BE AFRAID, I HAVE LOVED YOU FOR A THOUSAND YEARS. I'LL LOVE YOU FOR A THOUSAND MORE.._

I am not scared of Four. I am scared of me, of what I feel. Because I know that if given the choice to save the world or save Four, I would undoubtedly choose Four. I will always choose Four. I will always love him. I just need to tell him. Which isa kind of bravery initiation most certainly does not prepare you for.

**Four/Tobias POV**

_TIME STANDS STILL, BEAUTY IN ALL SHE IS_

I glance back, and there she is. My Tris, standing there, the dying lights of the generator caught in her long blond hair. Her blue eyes catch mine, and as our gazes lock, time freezes. I can't see anything but Tris, can't think anything but Tris.

I shouldn't be thinking like this. I am her instructor, she is my student. But as her fingertips brush mine, all I can do is concentrate on Tris as we slip into my fear landscape.

Her eyes blaze fearlessly as she strides into the dark room with me. Holding my hand. My fearless beauty.

_I WILL BE BRAVE. I WILL NOT LET ANYTHING TAKE AWAY WHAT'S STANDING IN FRONT OF ME_

Marcus raises his belt, holding it above his shoulder. His eyes are bottomless black chasms, and his face is a blank mask.

I see the comprehension dawning in Tris's eyes as she guesses my name. Tobias. Marcus flickers and duplicates, then quickly slashes the belt down toward me. I cringe. Coward.

I brace myself for the inevitable sting, but it never comes. I open my disgracefully shut eyes and see why. Tris has darted in front of me and taken the hit, grabbed the belt, and whipped Marcus herself. Marcus lunges at her, dirty, claw-like nails outstretched towards her face.

Oh, no. Not my Tris, you don't. For the first time ever, I face down my fear. I step in front of Tris, angry now, not scared. You can hurt me, but NOT my Tris.

_EVERY BREATH, EVERY HOUR HAS COME TO THIS_

We sit by the Chasm, Tris and I, perched precariously on the slippery grey rocks. I can feel the spray from the river soaking my pant legs but tonight, it's all worth it. I can also feel my heart beating a million miles a minute, and hope that Tris can't hear it. I hope she can't guess she's the reason for it.

The same amount of space is between us now as there was at the ferris wheel. Six inches. I feel the now familiar urge to reach out and diminish the gap, but I restrain myself. Wait.

And all of a sudden, I've told her. Oh, good God help me, I told her. Told her I liked her. And then I kissed her. And now she is kissing me back.

_I HAVE DIED EVERY DAY WAITING FOR YOU. DARLING, DON'T BE AFRAID, I HAVE LOVED YOU FOR A THOUSAND YEARS. I'LL LOVE YOU FOR A THOUSAND MORE..._

Oh, Tris. I'm so sorry. Being Divergent simply wasn't enough. I am killing Tris. And I can do nothing to stop myself. Watching from my mind, I can see as my body executes the commands I so desperately want to disobey.

I see my own calloused hand press a gun to her forehead. I feel my own navy blue gaze boring into her, cold as ice. I can hear my own voice, the voice that she trusts, threatening to kill her. I would rather kill myself.

I feel my traitorous fingers start to pull the trigger. No! But I can't resist the Erudite's serum. There is, unfortunately, a reason they are the intelligent ones. Not intelligent enough to know to stop this war.

_AND ALL ALONG I BELIEVED I WOULD FIND YOU, TIME HAS BROUGHT YOUR HEART TO ME. I HAVE LOVED YOU FOR A THOUSAND YEARS. I'LL LOVE YOU FOR A THOUSAND MORE._

And just as I'm about to pull the trigger, something makes me pause. I can hear her. I can see her. She's trusting me. Trusting that I'm Divergent, just like her. Trusting that I can and will fight this serum. Trusting me with her life.

_ONE STEP CLOSER..._

I watch in utter disbelief as she turns her forehead into the barrel of the gun resting in my hand.

**3rd person POV**

Four pauses, the gun cocked against Tris's head, the bullet ready to sink home. "Please. See me," Tris begs, trails running down her face from her tears.

Tears are justifiable here, she thinks. My mother and father have just been shot dead, my home has been destroyed, and my mindwiped almost-boyfriend has a gun against my head. Tris lets the tears fall. There is no point in being brave anymore.

"Please see me, Tobias, please!"

Something clicks in the back of Four's mind at the sight of Tris, tough as nails Tris, crying. "Tobias. It's me." The gun falls to the ground in disbelief, a harsh clatter against the tense silence.

"Tris."

**Tris POV**

_I HAVE DIED EVERY DAY WAITING FOR YOU. DARLING, DON'T BE AFRAID,_

Tobias sweeps me into his arms, and we're both kissing passionately, and we're both bloody and sweaty and God knows what else. I don't care, I don't care, I DON'T CARE. I have Tobias. I'm safe.

I look up into his deep blue eyes, my hands in his tousled, dark brown hair. "How did you do it?" I ask. He knows what I mean. He always knows what I mean.

**Four/Tobias POV**

_I HAVE LOVED YOU FOR A THOUSAND YEARS. I'LL LOVE YOU FOR A THOUSAND MORE._

Tris looks up at me, her great grey-blue eyes shining with tears and overwhelming joy. I vaguely hear her question me about how I got out of the simulation, but I'm too giddy with relief to register, let alone answer her question. She repeats it, and I look at her gravely. "I don't know," I say truthfully.

"I just heard your voice."

So, how did I do? Good? Great? Horrible? Leave me a review and tell me what you think!


	2. Important notice

**Guys, this is really important.** And I'm actually dead serious. This isn't like, "Oh my Amity. I lost my book!" serious. This is why I haven't been posting lately.

Remember my camp that I go to every summer? The one that makes me really happy and then I come back all excited and motivated to write and cheerful?

It's shutting down.

Yeah.

Please, everyone, whether you're new to my stories and work, or whether you're a dedicated follower or favouritee, I'm asking for your help now. Well, no. Scratch that, I'm _begging_ for your help. This camp means a lot to me, and to a lot of other people that I know. I can't imagine my world without it, so I'll make this really simple.

We have a Facebook page. _**Save Camp Artaban. **_If you guys could go on Facebook, search us up, and click _like, _that would be more than I could ask for. If we can garner support, maybe it will show the people who cut our funding that this isn't just a summer camp, it's a second home. If you guys, any of you, want to find out more, follow our Facebook updates or even message me. I'd be more than happy to fill you in.

And if anyone out there has any money to spare, that would be the best thing ever to happen to me.

This is EmergentWriter, signing off. I don't know when I'll be on next, but thank you all for sticking with me

And diehard followers? I keep my word. I don't abandon stories. I just won't be on very often, if at all, until this is resolved.

Please, guys. And girls. And anyone else out there. _**Help.**_


End file.
